villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lady Grey
Lady Elvira Grey is a minor antagonist appearing in the Fable video games produced by Lionhead Studios. Biography ''Fable'' The Mayor of Bowerstone, Lady Grey first appears briefly when the Hero of Oakvale visits Bowerstone South for the first time. Later, after the Hero of Oakvale beats the Arena quest, he meets Lady Grey, who is very impressed with his feats, much to the ire of her ex-suitor Thunder. She then invites the Hero to visit her at her manor in Bowerstone North. When the Hero visits Bowerstone North, Lady Grey expresses her desire to marry him, agreeing to do so if he can do three heroic things for her: give her a gift from town (specifically, a black rose), find her missing necklace (which is located in Oakvale), and defeat Thunder in combat. In The Lost Chapters and Anniversary editions of the first Fable game, the Hero of Oakvale can bypass Lady Grey's first two challenges by speaking to a man named Gethyn in the cells by Bowerstone Jail and agreeing to help him investigate Lady Grey for the murder of her sister Amanda. Gethyn directs the Hero to speak to Amanda's fiancé Rhodri by the Demon Door in Barrow Fields. When the Hero interacts with him, Rhodri tells the Hero that he and Amanda used to meet at Grey House, the Grey sisters' childhood home, and signal each other by lighting lamps twice. The Hero then travels to Grey House, stands by the abandoned stables, and lights his lamp twice, prompting a cut-scene of Amanda's ghost appearing and walking into the Grey House cellar. When the Hero heads down there, he finds Amanda's skeleton, and Amanda's ghost appears and explains that her sister trapped her in the basement, where she suffocated, so she could become Mayor of Bowerstone. The Hero also finds a note from Amanda exposing Elvira's true nature. When the Hero turns to leave the cellar, Lady Grey appears and explains herself, saying her sister would have turned Bowerstone into what she terms "an egalitarian slum" and revealing her selfish, snobbish personality. She then tries to seduce the Hero of Oakvale into handing over Amanda's letter. It is at this point that the player can choose to either hand over the letter or refuse. If the player chooses to hand over the letter, Lady Grey says he has to fight and defeat Thunder for her hand in marriage. Once the player defeats Thunder, he and Lady Grey are married. If the player chooses to refuse to hand over the letter, Lady Grey angrily vows revenge upon the Hero and leaves. The Hero of Oakvale then can return to Bowerstone North and give the letter to the head guard, who mentions that Lady Grey left the town in a hurry. The player then receives the option of becoming Bowerstone's new Mayor. ''Fable II'' Coming soon Trivia * In Grey House, the Hero of Oakvale finds a dusty journal containing an entry by Lady Grey, telling of how she will become Mayor of Bowerstone and mentioning something about a "hooded stranger" who helped her realize her life's mission; this implies that Jack of Blades, the first game's main antagonist, contacted Lady Grey at some point in her life and may have influenced her to murder her sister. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Rogues Category:Siblings Category:Sophisticated Category:Usurper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Insecure Category:Hero's Lover Category:Greedy Category:Golddiggers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Image Needed Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:In Love Category:Spouses